The aim of the research to be conducted under the proposed program is directed toward a better understanding of basic radiation and tumor biology with single cell systems, animal and tumor systems, tumor detection and staging research and applied research in human cancer and radiotherapeutic problems. The Radiation Oncology Program utilizes the patient population of this region for study. Attempts will be made to coordinate and combine the efforts of the laboratory with those of the clinic. We will conduct long-term multi-disciplinary programs in cancer treatment as well as cancer biomedical research, both applied and fundamental. This program's goals are to develop through research and investigative efforts, means to cure patients who develop cancer, to provide maximum palliation to patients not ccred, to control the progress of disease and to assess the extent and localization of lesions by isotopic diagnostic tests.